gojira57fandomcom-20200214-history
Tyria (KH Roleplay World)
Tyria is a World that appears in the Personal Kingdom Hearts Roleplay Universe. A World similar to Earth, but with many different creatures and magical aspects. It is the homeworld of the Tyrian Race. Locations Old World Locations *Ancestral Steppe *Ancestral Tomb *Aowa Valley *Arctic Ridge *Babda Rainforest *Bamboo Forest *Castle Schrade *Clamorous Ridge *Darkveil Forest *Darj Snowfields *Dawnwind Valley *Dede Desert *Deserted Island *Dovan Volcano *Esther Lake *Everwood *Flooded Forest *Flower Field *Forlorn Area *Forlorn Citadel *Frozen Seaway *Old Gorge *Ghost Rune Volcanoes *Glacial Valley *Great Desert *Great Forest *Great Sea *Heaven's Mount *Hermit Forest *Kumbel Wetlands *Lava Canyon *Ingle Isle *Jurassic Frontier *Marshlands *Misty Peaks *Monsonne Plains *Misty Peaks *Mt. Celion *Norn Tundra *Old Highland *Old Jungle *Old Volcano *Painted Waterfalls *Paupau Beach *Polar Field *Polar Sea *Pondry Hills *Primal Forest *Rock Flowing Field *Ruined Pinnacle *Ruins of Zalem *Sacred Land *Sacred Pinnacle *Sanctuary *Sandy Plains *Sekumea Desert *Sky Corridor *Solitude Island *Speartip Crag *Sunken Hallow *Tainted Sea *Thunderous Sands *Tide Island *Trese Desert *Verdant Hills *Volcanic Hallow *White Lake *Whistill Forest *Wyvern's End New World Locations *Ancient Forest *Caverns of El Dorado *Confluence of Fates *Coral Highlands *Elder's Recess *Everstream *Great Ravine *Rotten Vale *Wildspire Waste Hinterlands Locations *Hoarfrost Reach Settlements *Ascalon City *Astera *Bherna *Cathar *Cheeko Sands *Dundorma *Gildegaran *Hakum Village *Harth *Jumbo Village *Kokoto Village *Loc Lac City *Mezeporta *Milard Village *Minegarde Town *Moga Village *New Ascalon City *Pokke Village *Port Tanzia *Seliana *Val Harbar *Yukumo Village Native Characters *Acacia *Bryoka *Dawn *Dr. Necrotix *General Khaos *Gigamoth *Ginko *Irlana *Kayshala *Kuros *Kurse *Liniar *Master Dragouse *Master Valos *Meia *Miss Eva *Rayder *Tenra *Theresa *Valkas *Weremetal *Whispur *Zephyr *Zorana Races *Boaboa *Charr *Felyne *Gajalaka *Grimalkyne *Melynx *Shakalaka *Troverian *Tymerian *Tyrian *Wyverian Native Lifeforms by Class Plants and Fungus *Blue Mushroom *Exciteshroom *Parashroom *Sleep Herb *Toadstool *Unique Fern *Unique Mushroom *Vitalily Endemic Life (Non Monster Fauna) *TBA Monsters (Includes Mega Fauna) Amphibians MH4-Tetsucabra Render 001.png|Tetsucabra MH4U-Berserk Tetsucabra Render 001.png|Berserk Tetsucabra MH4-Zamite Render 001.png|Zamite MH4-Zamtrios Render 001.png|Zamtrios MH4U-Tigerstripe Zamtrios Render 001.png|Tigerstripe Zamtrios Bird Wyverns Theropod Bird Wyverns 3rdGen-Baggi Render 002.png|Baggi 3rdGen-Great Baggi Render 001.png|Great Baggi MH4-Gendrome and Genprey Render 001.png|Genprey and Gendrome 2ndGen-Giadrome and Giaprey Render 002.png|Giaprey and Giadrome MH4-Iodrome and Ioprey Render 001.png|Ioprey and Iodrome MH4-Velocidrome and Velociprey Render 001.png|Velociprey and Velocidrome MH4-Great Jaggi and Jaggi Render 001.png|Jaggi and Great Jaggi MH4-Jaggia Render 001.png|Jaggia Great Wroggi and Wroggi.png|Wroggi and Great Wroggi MHW-Kulu-Ya-Ku Render 001.png|Kulu-Ya-Ku MHW-Tzitzi-Ya-Ku Render 001.png|Tzitzi-Ya-Ku MHGen-Maccao Render 001.png|Maccao MHGen-Great Maccao Render 001.png|Great Maccao Avian Bird Wyverns MH4-Yian Kut-Ku and Konchu Render 001.png|Yian Kut-Ku MH4-Blue Yian Kut-Ku Render 001.png|Blue Yian Kut-Ku MHGen-Yian Garuga Render 001.png|Yian Garuga MH4-Gypceros Render 001.png|Gypceros Purple Gypceros MH4 Render.png|Purple Gypceros MHOL-Chramine Artwork 001.png|Chramine MHO-Ice Chramine Artwork 001.png|Ice Chramine 2ndGen-Hypnocatrice Render 001.png|Hypnocatrice MHO-Gold Hypnocatrice Render 001.png|Gold Hypnocatrice FrontierGen-Silver Hypnocatrice Render 001.png|Silver Hypnocatrice FrontierGen-Farunokku Render 001.png|Farunokku MHGen-Malfestio Render 001.png|Malfestio 3rdGen-Qurupeco Render 001.png|Qurupeco MHP3-Crimson Qurupeco Render 001.png|Crimson Qurupeco MHW-Pukei-Pukei Render 001.png|Pukei-Pukei MHWI-Coral_Pukei-Pukei_Screenshot_001.jpg|Coral Pukei-Pukei FrontierGen-Toridcless Render 001.png|Toridcless FrontierGen-Forokururu Render 001.png|Forokururu Brute Wyverns MHW-Anjanath Render 001.png|Anjanath MHWI-Fulgur Anjanath Render 001.png|Fulgur Anjanath MHW-Barroth Render 001.png|Barroth Jade Barroth.png|Jade Barroth MHWI-Banbaro Render 001.png|Banbaro MHGen-Duramboros Render 001.png|Duramboros Rust Duramboros.png|Rust Duramboros MHW-Deviljho Render 001.png|Deviljho MHW-Uragaan Render 001.png|Uragaan Uragaan Subspecies render.png|Steel Uragaan MHW-Radobaan Render 001.png|Radobaan FrontierGen-Gasurabazura Render 001.png|Gasurabazura MHWI-Glavenus Render 001.png|Glavenus MHWI-Acidic Glavenus Render 001.png|Acidic Glavenus FrontierGen-Abiorugu Render 001.png|Abiorugu FrontierGen-Giaorugu Render 001.png|Giaorugu MHWI-Brachydios_Render_001.png|Brachydios MHO-Disaster Wyvern Render 002.png|Disaster Wyvern Carapaceons MH4U-Hermitaur Render 001.png|Hermitaur MH4U-Daimyo Hermitaur Render 001.png|Daimyo Hermitaur MH4U-Plum Daimyo Hermitaur Render 001.png|Plum Daimyo Hermitaur Gonngenn Hermitaur.jpg|Gonnggen Hermitaur MHGen-Ceanataur Render 001.png|Ceanataur MHGen-Shogun Ceanataur Render 001.png|Shogun Ceanataur 2ndGen-Terra Shogun Ceanataur Render 001.png|Terra Shogun Ceanataur MHO-Onimusha Render 001.png|Onimusha MHO-Baelidae Render 001.png|Baelidae Dread Baelidae.png|Dread Baelidae FrontierGen-Akura Vashimu Render 001.png|Akura Vashimu FrontierGen-Akura Jebia Render 001.png|Akura Jebia FrontierGen-Kusubami Render 001.png|Kusubami 2ndGen-Shen Gaoren Render 001.png|Shen Gaoren FrontierGen-Taikun Zamuza Render 002.png|Taikun Zamuza Fanged Beasts MHGen-Blango Render 001.png|Blango MHGen-Bullfango Render 001.png|Bullfango MH4-Conga Render 001.png|Conga MHGen-Bulldrome Render 001.png|Bulldrome MHGen-Blangonga Render 001.png|Blangonga 2ndGen-Copper Blangonga Render 001.png|Copper Blangonga MHO-Flame Blangonga Render 001.png|Flame Blangonga MH4-Congalala Render 001.png|Congalala MH4-Emerald Congalala Render 001.png|Emerald Congalala MHO-Gold Congalala Render 001.png|Gold Congalala Rajang MH4 Render.png|Rajang FrontierGen-Voljang Render 001.png|Voljang MHGen-Arzuros Render 001.png|Arzuros MH4-Lagombi Render 001.png|Lagombi MHGen-Volvidon Render 001.png|Volvidon MH4-Kecha Wacha Render 001.png|Kecha Wacha MH4U-Ash Kecha Wacha Render 001.png|Ash Kecha Wacha MHGen-Gammoth Render 002.png|Gammoth FrontierGen-Gogomoa Render 001.png|Gogomoa FrontierGen-Kamu Orugaron Render 001.png|Kamu Orugaron FrontierGen-Nono Orugaron Render 001.png|Nono Orugaron FrontierGen-Midogaron Render 002.png|Midogaron FrontierGen-Lolo Gougarf Render 001.png|Lolo Gougarf FrontierGen-Ray Gougarf Render 001.png|Ray Gougarf MHO-Caeserber Render 001.png|Caeserber MHO-Yellow Caeserber Render 001.png|Yellow Caeserber MHO-Slicemargl Render 001.png|Slicemargl MHO-Purple Slicemargl Render 001.png|Purple Slicemargl Fanged Wyverns MHW-Jagras Render 001.png|Jagras MHW-Great Jagras Render 001.png|Great Jagras MHW-Girros Render 001.png|Girros MHW-Great Girros Render 001.png|Great Girros MHW-Shamos Render 001.png|Shamos MHW-Dodogama Render 001.png|Dodogama MHWI-Wulg_Screenshot_001.jpg|Wulg MHW-Tobi-Kadachi Render 001.png|Tobi-Kadachi MHWI-Viper_Tobi-Kadachi_Screenshot_001.jpg|Viper Tobi-Kadachi MHW-Odogaron Render 001.png|Odogaron Mhwi-ebony odogaron render 001.png|Ebony Odogaron MH4-Zinogre Render 001.png|Zinogre MH4-Stygian Zinogre Render 001.png|Stygian Zinogre Fish Gajau.png|Gajau Flying Wyverns MH4-Basarios Render 001.png|Basarios MHO-Sandstone Basarios Render 001.png|Sandstone Basarios MH4-Ruby Basarios Render 001.png|Ruby Basarios MHW-Diablos Render 001.png|Diablos MHW-Black Diablos Render 001.png|Black Diablos MH4-Khezu Render 001.png|Khezu MH4-Red Khezu Render 001.png|Red Khezu MH4U-Monoblos Render 001.png|Monoblos MH4U-White Monoblos Render 001.png|White Monoblos MHW-Rathalos Render 001.png|Rathalos MHW-Azure Rathalos Render 001.png|Azure Rathalos MH4-Silver Rathalos Render 001.png|Silver Rathalos MHW-Rathian Render 001.png|Rathian MHW-Pink Rathian Render 001.png|Pink Rathian MH4-Gold Rathian Render 001.png|Gold Rathian MH4-Akantor Render 001.png|Akantor MH4U-Ukanlos Render 001.png|Ukanlos FrontierGen-Odibatorasu Render 001.png|Odibatorasu MHWI-Nargacuga Render 001.png|Nargacuga 3rdGen-Green Nargacuga Render 001.png|Green Nargacuga MH3U-Lucent Nargacuga Render 001.png|Lucent Nargacuga FrontierGen-Fleeting Nargacuga Render 001.png|Fleeting Nargacuga MHWI-Tigrex Render 001.png|Tigrex MH4-Brute Tigrex Render 001.png|Brute Tigrex MH4-Molten Tigrex Render 001.png|Molten Tigrex MHO-Flame Tigrex Render 001.png|Flame Tigrex MHWI-Barioth Render 001.png|Barioth 3rdGen-Sand Barioth Render 001.png|Sand Barioth 3rdGen-Giggi Render 001.png|Giggi 3rdGen-Gigginox Render 001.png|Gigginox 3rdGen-Baleful Gigginox Render 001.png|Baleful Gigginox FourthGen-Astalos Render 001.png|Astalos MH4U-Seregios Render 001.png|Seregios MHW-Bazelgeuse Render 001.png|Bazelgeuse MHW-Paolumu Render 001.png|Paolumu MHWI-Nightshade_Paolumu_Screenshot_001.jpg|Nightshade Paolumu MHW-Legiana Render 001.png|Legiana FrontierGen-Anorupatisu Render 003.png|Anorupatisu FrontierGen-Berukyurosu Render 003.png|Berukyurosu FrontierGen-Doragyurosu Render 001.png|Doragyurosu FrontierGen-Diorekkusu Render 001.png|Diorekkusu FrontierGen-Bogabadorumu Render 001.png|Bogabadorumu FrontierGen-Dyuragaua Render 001.png|Dyuragaua FrontierGen-Egyurasu Render 001.png|Egyurasu MHFG-Halk Render 001.png|Halk FrontierGen-Espinas Render 002.png|Espinas FrontierGen-Espinas Subspecies Render 002.png|Brown Espinas FrontierGen-Espinas Rare Species Render 001.png|Pearl Espinas FrontierGen-Gureadomosu Render 002.png|Gureadomosu FrontierGen-Gurenzeburu Render 002.png|Gurenzeburu FrontierGen-Hyujikiki Render 003.png|Hyujikiki Mi Ru (Unknown Flying Fox).png|Mi Ru FrontierGen-Pariapuria Render 001.png|Pariapuria FrontierGen-Poborubarumu Render 001.png|Poborubarumu FrontierGen-Unknown (Black Flying Wyvern) Render 001.png|Unknown FrontierGen-Varusaburosu Render 001.png|Varusaburosu FrontierGen-Zenaserisu Render 001.png|Zenaseiru FrontierGen-Zerureusu Render 001.png|Zerureusu Herbivores Leviathans Neopterons Piscine Wyverns Snake Wyverns Temnocerans Wingdrakes ??? / Unclassified Monsters Elder Dragons *TBA Kaiju (Also known as "Titans") *TBA Non-Native Lifeforms From Eorzea *Eorzean Behemoth *Eorzean Cactaur From "The Witcher World" *Leshen *Ancient Leshen *Nekker Story TBA Related World(s) and Realm(s) *The Abyssal World *Aetheria Category:Kingdom Hearts Roleplay Series Category:KH Roleplay: Non-Disney Content Category:KH Roleplay: Worlds